


Rhiannon

by surroundedbyhorses



Category: American Horror Story, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Multi, OFC - Freeform, sarahpaulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surroundedbyhorses/pseuds/surroundedbyhorses
Summary: Sandra was tired of being herself so she decided to go online and become an entirely different person. Her alter ego, Rhiannon, meets someone special. But what she doesn't know is that her new friend is also in need of a similar emotional escape.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Oreo Cookie Shake in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. This is not about the real Sarah Paulson. I do not know her.

Sandra never thought she would say it, but that Saturday was just another boring day in LA. Her surgery had gone well, but the recovery process was taking so long she thought it was endless only to realise it had been three days since she was back from the hospital.

She was sick of playing the guitar, sick of watching stupid YouTube videos and even sick of texting her friends, all asking how she was. She didn’t want to talk about herself; she was actually bored of being herself. At that very point of her stupid and meaningless existence, she just wanted to be someone else.

Sick of being herself, she grabbed her laptop and googled chat websites; she wanted one that was totally anonymous so she could pretend to be an entire different person and let her imagination fly freely. She thought it could be fun and interesting, in the end it was just a one time way of entertaining herself.

She found a site that seemed secure and anonymous enough and logged in using the first username that came to mind.

**eighthwonder joined the room**

_Very AHS..._

She giggled to herself looking at her own username. Not very creative, but it would do. And she loved the show... it was one of those irrational passions for things that didn’t actually matter, as her mother would say.

After only three minutes, dozens of messages started flooding her inbox.

_“Hey you nice name-wanna show me that wonder?”_

_“Hiya 34 yo male, wanna sex chat?”_

_“Wha ya lookn 4 here wonder woman? Some cock?”_

_Ugh... this is disgusting..._

She thought of logging off, she didn’t want to talk to those pigs. She wasn’t even looking for sex, just a nice chat with someone smart and funny. Was that too much to ask?

Scrolling down the list of names, one caught her attention; not because it was extraordinary and creative, but because it seemed friendly and funny, especially after getting such messages.

**OreoCookiShake**. Sandra smiled as she clicked on it. She didn’t know whether it was a girl or a guy, but with a name like that, they had to be fun to chat with.

**eighthwonder:** hi... that’s my favourite too :)

**OreoCookiShake left the chat**

_What?! What the actual fuck?!_

“Asshole...” Sandra muttered angrily and closed her laptop. She wondered if being nasty was a requirement for chatting in those sites. “Da fuck is wrong with people?” 

Putting the computer away, she covered herself with the duvet and closed her eyes. 

_Tomorrow is going to be just another boring day in LA_

More than two thousand miles from LA, Sarah Paulson was about to start getting ready for her special appearance in The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. This time, her stay in New York wasn't going well, and she was exhausted; so exhausted she had come up with the _brilliant_ of going online as someone entirely different. She was tired of being herself and all the responsibilities that came with it. She had been starting at the cold screen of her laptop for several minutes without interacting with anyone; until she heard the pinging sound of a new message.

 **eighthwonder:** hi... that’s my favourite too :)

Sarah panicked and she couldn't even explain why. She closed her laptop immediately and took a deep breath. Pretending to be someone else was more terrifying than it had seemed at the beginning. _What if things went horribly wrong? But what could really go wrong?_ She thought. She had to give it a try, for her own sanity. She didn't want to be Sarah Paulson for a while. She put the laptop away with a single thought in her mind; one thought that was more frightening and complex than she could have ever imagined.

_Tomorrow..._


	2. That Kind of Intensity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain’t real. Just fiction.

“Sarah Paulson everyone!” Jimmy shouted and the whole studio burst into applause as Sarah waved goodbye. 

She usually had fun with Jimmy, but that night she couldn’t wait to go home, get into her pyjamas and watch her favorite TV show until falling asleep. 

***

Lying on her couch, Sandra finished her hot chocolate and turned off the TV when the Jimmy Fallon show was over. Sarah Paulson was extremely funny, and Sandra usually had a blast when she saw her on talk shows and interviews. Not that she was a fan or anything, but she enjoyed whenever Sarah was on TV; even in American Horror Story. Sandra was terrified by horror films or shows, but somehow Evan Peters and Sarah Paulson made it so much easier for her. 

Even though Sarah’s appearance on the show had helped Sandra relax, she was still a bit angry about her failed attempt to socialize online. In theory, she hadn’t failed — she thought. Many people had texted, but she kept thinking of  OreoCookiFkinShake , as she liked to call them after the incident. 

Sandra let out a long sigh, left her mug on the floor and grabbed her laptop off the coffee table. She checked Twitter, Instagram, and even opened her old Facebook account that she never used anymore.  Same shit, different day . She had given up on politics, and anything that could sent her into yet another trip to depression. 

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth when the wound on the left side of her neck started throbbing. It wasn’t that big of a deal because she was just fine, but it hurt at times. She tried to avoid painkillers as much as she could, though; she didn’t want any addictions getting in the way of her sanity and wellbeing. Placing a hand on the bandage, Sandra pressed lightly, afraid she would reopen the wound if she wasn’t careful. It just numbed the pain for a few seconds, sometimes even minutes. She definitely needed a distraction. 

Sandra clicked on the name of the chatting site, she had saved it as a bookmark. She searched through all the names, unconsciously looking for her “friend” the cookie shake, but they weren’t online. It didn’t take long for Sandra to engage in conversation with someone. This times it was a 23 year all girl from New York who seemed to be desperately looking for a girlfriend. Sandra just went through the motions, chatting about nothing in particular. Never revealing her real name or her actual location. 

The conversation turned so dull, that Sandra ended up dozing off; her laptop still on. 

***

Sarah got home so exhausted she couldn’t tell whether her imminent breakdown was something physical or emotional. She couldn’t string more than two coherent thoughts together without wondering what the hell she was thinking about. Her legs hurt, her feet hurt, her head was about to explode; all she wanted to do was get into bed after a bubble bath, and sleep for a whole year. 

Her muscles began to relax as she held her breath and sank, embracing the warmness of the water. She thought about her life at that exact moment, it was blurry and meaningless like her vision when she opened her eyes under the water; and yet she didn’t know why. She was a successful woman, she was healthy and had the best friends someone could ask for. Everything was perfectly under control, except for love. 

Life after Cherry was chaotic. It was almost a year after they decided to split up and Sarah was still clueless about what was next, and the thought terrified her. Ever since their paths parted, she found herself cast adrift in the middle of existence. She wasn’t sad or angry, and she wasn’t happy either... she just  was .

_Life under the water was easier_ , Sarah thought as she counted the seconds she held her breath.  _1:00...1:01...1:02..._

Her lungs gave in then and she emerged, gasping for air. Eyes wide open. 

Sarah got out of the tub, but didn’t bother to grab a towel. Standing before the large mirror, she studied her naked reflection under the dim light; droplets of water sliding down her breasts and kissing the damp floor. And even though she was aware that the same body she was staring at was worship by thousands of people, she couldn’t help but wish she was someone else... at least for a while. 

She needed a distraction, and she knew exactly where to find it. 

***

Sandra switched from her laptop to her phone after going to bed. She was dozing off when it chimed softly. She had a new message. 

**OreoCookiShak** **e** : im an idiot...

Sandra didn’t reply, even thought she wanted to. That  OreoCookiFkinShake idiot needed to read a few not so nice words. She took a deep breath as she stared at the dancing dots on the screen. 

Sarah kept typing messages and deleting them right away. When she was finally happy with it, she hit send. 

**OreoCookiShak** **e** : I’m sorry about earlier, I was getting ready for work and I had to leave. 

•••

No word back from  eighthwonder.  It made Sarah want to qpologize over and over, for no reason. She didn’t even know that person, but yet she was trying to fix the situation. 

**OreoCookiShake** : That’s only half true. Thing is that this is my first time in a site like this on

**OreoCookiShake** : one*

**OreoCookiShake** : and somehow I freaked out when i got ur message...

**OreoCookiShake** : and now I look like a psycho sending so many texts

**eighthwonder left the chat**

_Shit._


End file.
